Reason
by Sora Blade707
Summary: Rodney was severely hurt during a mission and Carson is trying desperately to save his lover's life.  He should have died, but only one reason kept him from giving up on life.  Rating just in case, Slash, slightly AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Gate: Atlantis, although I totally wish I did.

Warnings: Rodney x Carson, One-shot, slightly AU, first SGA fic

_This was definitely not how I wanted to spend my afternoon!_ Carson thought as he rushed toward the operation room with various nurses trying to keep their patient alive. Rodney's, the patient, heart had stopped just only a few moments ago and they barely managed to bring him back from Death's claws. Carson's forehead had beads of sweat and he was fervently praying for Rodney to survive this. It was when the team had entered the OR that Carson went into Chief Medical Officer mode to save his lover's life.

Three deep slashes horizontally along Rodney's chest indicated that he was attacked by something with really sharp claws. There were bruises on his shins and ribcage with a sickly purple color to them. Both of Rodney's arms were riddled with greenstick fractures, the bones barely holding themselves together. Only four of his ribs were broken, none of them puncturing a major organ thankfully, while the other ribs were merely fractured. Small, shallow cuts were found all over his body and had a slight head injury. Carson knew that this was going to be an emotional roller coaster for him and he hoped that he was prepared for it.

It was merely five hours after Rodney entered the OR before Carson's team brought the patient out. Rodney was still unconscious, had to have help breathing, and still having a weak pulse. Carson looked upon Rodney's lifeless form and just realized how fragile and vulnerable his lover looked, just lying there on the hospital bed. He gripped Rodney's hand fiercely, feeling his lover's skin icy cold to the touch. His lover had almost died three times during the surgery and it was a miracle that Rodney was still, barely, alive.

"Don't you _dare_ die on me now, McKay," Carson whispered to the man, tears threatening to spill over. His sapphire orbs blinked them away, but many of them were falling. He gave up on trying to hold back his tears, succumbing to them instead, but wouldn't allow himself to sob or cry out in sorrow. Carson didn't want Rodney to see him in such a state and didn't want his team to finally see him crack. He had to be strong because not only did his job demand it, but his lover did as well.

"Won't…die…yet," A weak voice replied, harsh with dehydration. Carson looked over to see his lover staring back at him through half-lidded eyes. He smiled weakly at Rodney, who gently squeezed Carson's hand in weak reassurance.

"I've…got…a reason…to keep…living, you know," Rodney elaborated, his voice barely above a whisper. Carson had a hard time hearing his injured lover and bent low to hear his scratchy voice. He raised an eyebrow in response, curious as to what this reason was. Unfortunately, Rodney had slipped into unconsciousness before Carson could question his lover's reason for living. He smiled down at Rodney and planted a feather soft kiss on his forehead, brushing the bangs tenderly out of his lover's face.

It was only a few days later that Carson had found out about Rodney's reason for living. He was his lover's personal doctor for recovery purposes, but mainly because they knew each other so well. Rodney had been gaining strength each day and Carson was eternally grateful that the recovery went so well. Although, it was only a day before Rodney's official release from the hospital wing that Carson decided to ask about his lover's reason.

"Rodney?" Carson asked in a low tone, minding his lover's headache from the drugs they had administered to him, "What was your reason? The one you were going to tell me about on the night of the surgery."

"You mean it isn't obvious? It's because…well…I, uh, love you. More than I should, actually, and I just couldn't allow you to go through whatever if I died so…yeah, here I am," Rodney answered in a slightly nervous voice. His eyes were half-lidded, mainly because he was seriously drained of his strength from the meds. Carson was a little shocked, to say the least, but he smiled tenderly at his lover before planting a chaste kiss on his lover's soft lips.

"Thanks, love," Carson whispered affectionately with a warm smile. Rodney gave a weak smile in return before drifting off into the darkness. Carson never knew what mission Sheppard and his team had gone on, since he was bogged down by his work. So, he was curious to what creature had caused so much damage, but at the same time he didn't really want to know.


End file.
